


And One To Grow On

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: "Well, I was thinking about a particular birthday present you might enjoy.""Oh?"Shiro smiled. "You ever, ah, had a birthday spanking before?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge is presented here as a trans girl, using she/her pronouns. This fic doesn't focus on that - pure 100% porn here - but just because she's comfortable with some things doesn't mean all trans girls are. There are plenty of different ways for trans people to express their sexuality.

"So, it's your birthday, huh?"

"What?" Pidge looked up from the sea of mechanical parts on the table in front of her to see Shiro walk into the room, looking around bemusedly at his surroundings. Pidge had figured the room must have been the equivalent of an an Altean conference room, but she'd found it a useful place for working on some of her bulkier inventions. Well, her messier ones. She'd organize it all eventually.

"Lance told me you said it was your birthday." Shiro strolled over to her side of the table, skirting around a large pile of decommissioned parts.

"Well, it's pretty hard to determine a date without a planet to turn or a sun to revolve around, but as far as I can tell, yeah," Pidge said. "It's been almost three months since we left Earth, so that should be about right.” She fiddled with one of her screwdrivers. “Don’t tell anyone, but I think Hunk might be trying to make a goo cake.”

Shiro laughed and leaned against the table next to her. “How are you holding up?”

Pidge sighed. “...Alright, I guess. I mean, I miss them - ” no question as to who them were, “ - but I know we’re closer now.”

“That’s good to hear.” He shifted silently next to her before he asked, "How old are you turning?"

Pidge paused. She knew that suggestive tone in his voice. "...Nineteen. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking about a particular birthday present you might enjoy."

"Oh?"

Shiro smiled. "You ever, ah, had a birthday spanking before?"

" _Oh_. That kind of present." She and Shiro had gotten together a couple of times before, and getting bent over Shiro's knee, having those broad hands all over her...yeah, she was definitely into that. "Well, if you're offering, I'm interested."

"Thought you might be. Do you want me to come to your room later, or...?"

"I can come to yours," Pidge said, and she met Shiro's eyes. He was smiling, soft and anticipatory in a way, and they moved together in almost the same moment; she leaned up out of her seat, he bent down, and their lips met in the middle.

When they broke apart, Shiro was still smiling. "Then I'll see you tonight, birthday girl."

\---

Kissing Shiro in a random conference room where anyone could walk in on you, Pidge thought, was completely different from kissing Shiro when you were alone in his room. As soon as the lock was engaged, Pidge let Shiro push her back against the door, running her fingers through the buzzed-short hair at the back of his neck. He reached down and slipped his hands under her thighs, swallowing her sound of surprise as he lifted her clear off the floor. Their hips aligned, and the next few minutes melted into a haze of kisses and sweet, slow touches.

Shiro let Pidge down gradually, breaking the kiss with a reluctant expression. "I should ask, have you ever been spanked before?"

"Nah." Pidge shook her head. "Have you?"

"A couple of times. On, uh, both ends," Shiro said.

Pidge suppressed an urge to whistle. "I'd like to see that some time."

Shiro grinned. "I wouldn't mind that." He took a seat on the edge of the bed, removing his shirt as Pidge pulled off her shoes and jacket. "I was thinking it might be better if I did this left-handed."

Pidge snorted. "Probably." She stripped down to her padded bra, hesitating for a moment before deciding to leave it on. Half of her expected Shiro to make some comment about it, but he just drew her closer, running an appreciative hand over her bare hip. 

"Here - why don't you lie across my knee, this way."

Pidge lay down across Shiro's legs facing away from him, his other arm curling around her small torso to hold her in place. As usual, the metal felt warm against her, almost as warm as the bare skin of his chest. The position made her feel vulnerable - but in a good way, weirdly. 

"Is this comfortable?" Shiro asked.

Pidge wiggled, testing how stable she was, but Shiro's grip kept her in place. The soft fabric of Shiro's pants felt good where it rubbed against her. "Yeah, this is good."

Shiro's hand smoothed over her back, over her ass and the tops of her thighs. "Count them for me?"

Pidge nodded. She braced herself, but the first hard slap still made her shudder. It was a sweet burn, pain mixed with the pleasure of anticipation. "One." Another. "Two, three - four - " She gasped as his hand came down again and again, rapid fire. She felt so damn _helpless_ , unable to resist the bolt of arousal that shot through her body, making her grind down against Shiro’s legs. "Five - six - seven - eight - n-nine - "

Shiro paused for a moment, rubbing Pidge's ass in slow, wide circles. "You doing alright?"

"Yes," Pidge said. She grabbed the comforter, steadying herself. "D-don't stop. Please."

Shiro tightened his grip around Pidge's waist, keeping her down over his knees, and then picked up the rhythm again. The sound echoed through the room, overlaid by Pidge's voice as she counted out the slaps. When she finally said "N-nineteen!", Shiro stopped, his fingers sliding between her cheeks to press against the hole there. Pidge groaned, hips jerking as she rutted against his legs.

"You're so wet for me," Shiro murmured. His fingers disappeared for a moment, but when they returned they were wet and slick, cold against Pidge's hole. "I can feel you dripping onto my leg. You want me that bad? Want me inside you?"

"God, Shiro, come on - " Pidge squirmed. "I want - I want - " Shiro pressed one finger inside her, stroking until he found the spot that made her gasp and grind against him. "Hit me," she said. "Hit me again."

Shiro paused. "You're sure?"

Pidge nodded. She could feel herself flushing, breathing a little shaky the way it got when she was close.

"How many more?"

"The full number. Please."

This time, Shiro didn't stop. He delivered nineteen slaps without pause, the stinging pleasure radiating through her and making her cry out, twisting under the blows. They just kept coming, one after the other, and when they finally stopped Pidge had only a few seconds to breathe before Shiro was roughly palming her ass, pushing his finger inside and finding that sensitive spot again.

"Shiro," Pidge moaned. "I need it, please - "

Shiro's finger curved inside her, rubbing relentlessly. "What do you need, sweetheart?" 

" _Touch_ me, please!"

Shiro pulled her upright, urging her legs around his waist. He wrapped his hand around her, and Pidge sobbed in relief as he stroked her hard, twisting on the upstroke. It was awkward with his non-dominant hand, but it still felt so good to have something touching her other than the smooth fabric of his pants, something she could really _feel_ -

"That's it," Shiro said against her mouth. "That's it, sweetheart, come for me.”

Pidge let out a broken moan and obeyed, shuddering hard as Shiro kept stroking, milking her until she was dry. "Shiro - _Shiro_ , oh god..."

" _Good_ girl," Shiro said, and drew her into a slow, deep kiss, leaving her breathless. The aftershocks flowed through her like a wave, each marked with a pleasurable shiver. "Good girl," Shiro said again, tucking a curl of Pidge's hair behind her ear. "You alright? It doesn't hurt too bad?"

"No," Pidge said, wrapping her arms around his neck with a satisfied sigh. "I feel great." She relaxed against him, and squeaked when she bumped against a hot, hard bulge.

"Good," Shiro breathed against her ear. "My turn now."

\---

"Okay, I get that she's the birthday girl and everything, but why does Pidge get to sleep in?" Lance said to Shiro, crossing his arms as he waited for his turn with the training droid. Hunk and Keith were already out on the deck, taking their turn.

Shiro's mind flashed back to the night before: Pidge underneath him, looking back over her shoulder with a cheeky smile. _C’mon, just one more?_ "...She had kind of a rough time last night. I thought she could use the rest."

Lance's expression turned worried. "Really? Maybe you should go check on her or something."

"Yeah. I'll, ah, be sure to do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
